


My poor heart knows the difference

by Little_Firestar84



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen, Sister code, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Firestar84/pseuds/Little_Firestar84
Summary: “If you had really, really liked the guy, you would have done something about it. You would… have tried harder, I guess. Did you fancy him? Hell yeah. But trust me- that was no love. My poor broken and scarred heart  knows a couple of things  about it.” Maggie, Alex and Amelia, having breakfast, and contemplating Mer's recent relationships issues. Spoilerish.





	My poor heart knows the difference

** “So, I was thinking, free time and all, we could try and be miserable together!” As soon as he heard Maggie’s quirky and chirping voice, Alex lifted his eyes from the newspaper he had been trying to read for over half an hour- but been unable to, thanks to women and children and all that talking nonsense); he didn’t stop sipping his coffee, though;he hoped that his blank expression would explain itself to the young woman right before him, and that Maggie would either let him live or get lost. Or even just stay there in silence without looking as miserable as she claimed she was feeling.  **

** “Oh, C’mon! I haven’t had free time in… in years! I don’t think I know what to do with my time! If I don’t do something, I’ll end up cooking- and you don’t want to eat any more of my cooking experiments, and I hate not excelling at something, and cooking, I just don’t get it! Please!” Maggie kept pleading, pouting like a child. Alex took a big breath. It had to be genetic. It had probably skipped Alice Grey (and probably Meredith too, because Mere was very, very good at rolling her eyes and lifting her eyebrow in an accusatory fashion, but pouting just wasn’t in her cards)but the kids? Those three little rascals had it in spades. For real. (Even Zola. Which meant that it was probably environmental.) **

** “Dude, I have stopped eating your cooking experiments like, two months ago. Otherwise I’d be in the hospital right now. _As a patient_.” Alex underlined, chuckling, not too delicately. **

** “Alex!” Amelia hissed at low voice, between clenched teeth, feeling like throwing her glass of orange juice at the guy. He was insensitive. Alex Karev was an insensitive jerk and she really didn’t understand why they kept him around. Or how it came that humankind hadn’t yet seemed fit to put him in some kind of cave on his own. “She just lost her mother!” she whispered. Or at least, tried to.  **

** “You, know I’m here, right?” Maggie asked, lifting an eyebrow, which wasn’t so perfect any longer. Differently from normal people, when given free time, she tended to get lazy with her general appearance. She felt like she didn’t have anyone to impress. Because, seriously? She didn’t need to impress none of the people she was living with.  **

** She was already _so better_ than them, after all.  **

** “Yeah, she is right….” Karev simply said at Amelia’s address, just to turn to look at Maggie once again. “Besides, why don’t you spent some time with Sheppard? Or, you know, your sister?” **

** “I’m not talking with Meredith.” Meggie simply said, pouting, picking at her own fingernails. She knew she was acting childish, but she didn’t care. Besides, like Amelia had pointed out, she had lost her mother. She was allowed to be a little bit… eccentric, if she wanted to. **

** Alex shook his head, and sighed. He hated being their person, at times- but more than that, he hated that in times like those, he had to act like a responsible adult. Which, in his personal experience, rarely worked.  **

** “Dude, stop being mad at your sister because she stole your boyfriend. It’s getting tiring, all right?” **

** But Amelia tsk-tsked him, patting him on the shoulder as she went to seat between her two coworkers and co-habitants. “Nope. It’s the sister code. You just don’t steal your own sister’s boyfriend. _You don’t_. And that’s final.” **

** Alex sighed, and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He knew he didn’t have to get involved, he knew it wasn’t healthy, and yet he had the distinct impression that girls would have never allowed him to leave if he hadn’t talked, and he needed to leave, desperately- to deal witha court-ordered rage counseling session and to go to spend some court-ordered hours at the clinic. It was a miracle he wasn’t in jail- but just because his felony had been downgraded it didn’t mean that he was going to get out of this mess without doing nothing in return: The Judge, the DA, Bailey and his lawyer had been more than clear on this, and he was grateful for this occasion. He wasn’t going to disappoint them. Especially not because he had been late because he had to try and not argue with the women in his life. **

** Too bad they weren’t on the same page concerning this particular topic… **

** “Mer didn’t know you had the hots for Riggs when she hooked up with him! That’s not stealing a boyfriend!” **

** “Yes, but she still should have told me! It’s, like, a lie by omission!” **

** “She wanted to protect you! People do stupid things when they want to protect the ones they care about, all right? And you should know it better than anyone- _both_ of you!” Just like he had done with Joe. Just like DeLuca had done for the very same woman. **

** Alex stole a glance at the clock; it was getting late, and he was going to get lectured again by Bailey if he didn’t do something quickly. He closed his eyes, deciding that the long game was far more important than a few days of cold shoulders from the women of his life, and took a big breath, preparing himself for impending doom. **

** “Listen,” He said at Maggie’s address, saying the words as he was talking with one of his younger ped patients. “If you had really, really liked the guy, you would have done something about it. You would… have tried harder, I guess. Did you fancy him? Hell yeah. But trust me- that was no love. My poor broken and scarred heartknows a couple of thingsabout it.” **

** Keeping pouting like a child, Maggie took a big breath; she bit her lips, meeting Alex’s eyes half-way. “Maybe I should have kept sleeping with DeLuca…” Alex didn’t want to dignify her with answer- if that statement was supposed to be a question to begin with. He simply groaned, in frustration, and decided to leave the room, leaving the newspaper for another time, or maybe another day. One when he would have been alone. **

** Too badhe could see and hear Maggie pouting. Even if she was in complete silence. Even if he wasn’t actually seeing her.  **

** “You know what?” He said from the doorframe of their kitchen. “It’s the same thing. Besides, sorry, but I know for sure that he isn’t interested.” **

** “Ehy! She just lost her mum! Show some sensibility!” **

** “Ok, first,” He said as he came back and pointed an accusing finger at Amelia. “You don’t see me playing the dead mum card whenever someone hurts my feelings. Second, I’m just stating facts. DeLuca is in love with my ex-girlfriend- and no, I didn’t kick his ass because he liked her. And I’m right. And you know why? Because I’ve done it. Sometimes unsuccessfully, but I did it anyway. And now get your head in the game and stop trying to cook or to get me to walk you around town. You’re a grown-up woman who kick asses. Own it. And you….“ He pointed his finger yet again at Amelia. “Do something about your marriage. And now I’m out, and when I get back, I want you to have worked on your issues.” **

** As they heard the door closing at his back, Amelia and Maggie stood in silence, contemplating Alex’s words.  **

** They knew he was right.  **

** It just didn’t mean that they had to like it. **


End file.
